choices_stories_you_playfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Freshman, книга 1: Выборы
В этой статье перечислены выборы, представленные в книге «The freshman 1» и их последствия. Эта игра сосредоточена на выборах, которые вы делаете, и они могут улучшить или ухудшить отношения с персонажами. Это пошаговое руководство создано для того, чтобы помочь другим сделать правильный выбор. Удачи и счастливой игры! Выбор, который ника не отмечен, ещё не изучен, пожалуйста, помогите нам, добавив эти ответы! Настройка Выбор 1 *Confirm / Подтвердить (карие глаза, вторая по светлости кожа) *Confirm / Подтвердить (карие глаза, самая тёмная кожа) *Confirm / Подтвердить (зелёные глаза, самая светлая кожа) *Confirm / Подтвердить (карие глаза, вторая по тёмности кожа) Выбор 2 *Confirm / Подтвердить (The Curl Power: короткие тёмные волосы) *Confirm / Подтвердить (The Classic: длинные тёмные волосы, пряди убраны за уши) *Confirm / Подтвердить (Blondes Have More Fun: короткие светлые волосы) *Confirm / Подтвердить (Playing with Fire: длинные рыжие волосы) *Confirm /Подтвердить (Turn Up the Volume: длинные тёмные волосы, не убранные за уши) Эти причёски получат названия в более поздних книгах. Эти названия включены в скобках с описанием причёски. Выбор 3 *Confirm / Подтвердить (рубашка с топом) *Confirm / Подтвердить (платье в цветок) *Confirm / Подтвердить (куртка) Выбор 4 *Perfect! Let's go! / Идеально! Начнём! *Wrong! I need a new look. / Нет! Мне нужна новая внешность Если вы выберете второй вариант, вам снова придётся выбрать внешность из трёх предыдущих вариантов. Выбор 5 Здесь необходимо ввести что-либо. *Enter your name. / Ввести имя Если вы нажмёте на верхнюю часть экрана, то вам будет показано название книги и главы. Если вы хотите выбрать другую книгу, вы можете выбрать кнопку со стрелкой, ведующей на главный экран. Если вы нажмёте в нижней части экрана, то вам будет показана шестерёнка. с помощью этой кнопки вы може просмотреть параметры книги. Выборы главы 1: Добро пожаловать в Хартфилдский университет Выбор 1 *Help me with my bag. / Помочь мне с моей сумкой (нет эффекта) *Kiss my hand and make it better. / Поцеловать мою руку, чтобы она зажила ( ). *Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. / Встань на колени и попроси прощения (нет эффекта) Если выбрать третий вариант, появится Эдгар, решивший, что Крис делает предложение. Выбор 2 *I couldn't care less about your love life. / Мне наплевать на твою личную жизнь (нет эффекта) *News flash... Chris is mine! / Вот тебе новости... Крис мой (нет эффекта) *Forget Chris! What about my clothes? / Забудь о Крисе! А как же моя одежда? (нет эффекта) Выбор 3 *I am super pretty. / Я супер красивая (нет эффекта) *You're super hot! / Ты супер горячая штучка! ( )! *I can tell we're going to get along. / Уверена, что мы поладим (нет эффекта) Выбор 4 *Awesome! / Круто! (нет эффекта) *Horrible! / Ужасно! (нет эффекта) *Sexy! / Сексуально! (нет эффекта) Выбор 5 *Confirm / Подтвердить (бикини) (��12) ( ). *Confirm / Подтвердить (белая блузка). *Confirm / Подтвердить (текущий наряд). Алмазный выбор 1 *I think a cute guy is into me! / Я думаю, что нравлюсь симпатичному парню! (нет эффекта) *I'm happy to be here with you! / Я счастлива быть здесь с тобой! (нет эффекта) *SNOW CONE! / (нет эффекта) Выбор 6 *'Accidentally' spill it on her! / «Случайно» пролить его на неё! (нет эффекта) *Take the high road. / Пойти дипломатичным путём (нет эффекта) "Dress to Impress!" - Your bikini won you an enemy! Yay? / «Отличный наряд!» — твоё бикини подарило тебе врага! Ура? (если вы надели бикини) Выбор 7 *He's not my type. / Он не мой тип (нет эффекта) *He's TOTALLY my type. / Он ТОЧНО мой тип (нет эффекта) *If it's got a pulse, I'm interested. / Если у него есть пульс, я заинтересована (нет эффекта) Если вы надели бикини, Джеймс заметит вас. Выбор 8 *Art: Appreciated! / Картина: оценена! (нет эффекта) Выбор 9 *Where'd you learn to paint like that? / Где ты научилась так рисовать? (нет эффекта) *Are you the girl in the painting? / Ты та девушка на картине? (нет эффекта) Выборы главы два: Игры на крыше Выбор 1 *Now stop hitting on me! / А теперь прекрати приставать ко мне! (нет эффекта) *It sounds like you know fashion! / Похоже, ты разбираешься в моде! (нет эффекта) *You don't look so bad yourself... / Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь... (нет эффекта) Выбор 2 *Consider this match MADE! / Считай, что они уже ВМЕСТЕ! ( ) *No way. I barely know them. / Ни за что. Я едва их знаю (нет эффекта) Выбор 3 *For my sake! / Для меня! (нет эффекта) *Because I'm just that nosy! / Потому что я такая любопытная! (нет эффекта) Выбор 4 *I'm in! / Я за! (нет эффекта) *I'm out! / Я против! (нет эффекта) Выбор 5 *Tell us about your first kiss! / Расскажи нам о своём первом поцелуе! (нет эффекта) *What's your most embarrassing secret? / Какой твой самый неловкий секрет? (нет эффекта) Выбор 6 *Tyler / Тайлер (нет эффекта) *Zack / Зак (нет эффекта) *Abbie / Эбби (нет эффекта) *Kaitlyn /Кейтлин (нет эффекта) *Крис / Chris (нет эффекта) Выбор 7 *What's the weirdest place you've ever hooked up? / В каком самом странном месте ты занимался любовью? (нет эффекта) *Have you ever been in love? / Ты когда-нибудь был влюблён? (нет эффекта) *Do you have a girlfriend? / У тебя есть девушка? (нет эффекта) Выбор 8 *That's smart. / Это умно (нет эффекта) *That's idiotic. / Это идиотизм (нет эффекта) Выбор 9 *I'm open to love, but I'm not desperate. / Я открыта для любви, но я не в отчаянии (нет эффекта) *I fall in love way too easily. / Я влюбляюсь слишком легко (нет эффекта) *Love is just a chemical reaction. / Любовь — это просто химическая реакция(нет эффекта) Выбор 10 *I feel exactly the same way. / Я тоже это чувствую (нет эффекта) *You must think you're pretty smooth, huh? / Наверное, ты думаешь, что ты хорошо это сказал, да? (нет эффекта) Выбор 11 *Let's go to my room. / Пошли в мою комнату (��20) ( ) ( ) *Hold me. / Будь рядом ( ) *I think it's time we call it a night. / Думаю, нам пора спать ( ) Алмазный выбор 1 *Don't you dare stop now. / Не смей сейчас останавливаться (нет эффекта) *We should slow down. / Нам нужно притормозить (нет эффекта) Выбор 12 *Don't worry. I'll figure something out. / Не беспокойся. Я что-нибудь придумаю (нет эффекта) *This is so unfair! / Это так несправедливо! (нет эффекта) Выборы главы 3: Ассистент Выбор 1 *Enjoy the time I have left. / Наслаждаться тем временем, что у меня осталось (нет эффекта) *Find a way to stay. / Найти способ остаться (нет эффекта) Выбор 2 *I could use the pick me up. / Я воспользуюсь твоим предложением (��15) *I'd better not. / Лучше не стоит (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 1 *A kiss in front of the statue! / Поцелуй перед статуей! (нет эффекта) *My school ID! / Моё школьное удостоверение! (нет эффекта) " " Выбор 3 *I'm a star athlete! / Я звезда атлетики! (нет эффекта) *I'm a scholar! / Я учёная! (нет эффекта) *I'm not special at all... / Я совсем не особенная... (нет эффекта) Выбор 4 *I'm special. / Я особенная (нет эффекта) *I'm desperate. / Я в отчаянии (нет эффекта) Выбор 5 *Professor Vasquez? / Профессор Васкес? (нет эффекта) *A student? / Студент? (нет эффекта) *С кем-нибудь встречаешься? ( ) Выбор 6 *Let's read that scene! / Давай прочитаем эту сцену! (��19) *Don't read it. / Не читай её (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 2 *Stroke Kaitlyn's cheek. / Погладить Кейтлин по щеке ( ) *Keep your hands to yourself. / Держать руки при себе (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 3 *I can't wait to read more. / Не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать ещё ( ) *I've read better. / Я читала и лучше (нет эффекта) *Want to join the 'reading'? / Хочешь присоединиться к «чтению»? ( ) Выбор 7 *I'm a fast learner! / Я быстро учусь! (нет эффекта) *I'm willing to do anything! / Я готова на всё! (нет эффекта) *I'll actually stand up to you! / Я буду противостоять вам! (нет эффекта) Выбор 8 *No way! Smart is sexy. / Ни за что. Ум — это сексуально ( ) *Try bleak. I'll never finish this task! / Посмотри на это по-другому. Я никогда не закончу это задание! (нет эффекта) Выборы главы 4: Ночь напролёт Выбор 1 Это выбор со временем! *Zero pages! / Ноль страниц! (нет эффекта) *Fifteen pages. / Пятнадцать страниц (отличная работа!) ⬅ Правильный ответ *Five pages. / Пять страниц (нет эффекта) Если время истечёт, вы будете печатать медленнее Выбор 2 Это выбор со временем! *Twenty pages! / Двадцать страниц (отличная работа! ⬅ Правильный ответ *Twelve pages. / Двенадцать страниц (нет эффекта) *Two pages. / Две страницы (нет эффекта) Если время истечёт, вы будете печатать медленнее Выбор 3 Это выбор со временем! *A third of a page. / Три страницы (нет эффекта) *Thirteen pages. / Тринадцать страниц(нет эффекта) *Thirty pages. / Тридцать страниц (отличная работа!) ⬅ Правильный ответ Если время истечёт, вы будете печатать медленнее " ", если ты выбрала два или больше правильных ответов. " ", если ты выбрала один или меньше правильных ответов. Выбор 4 *Because of our friends! / Из-за наших друзей! (нет эффекта) *Because I need an education! / Потому что мне нужно образование! (нет эффекта) *Because of you! / Из-за тебя ( ) Выбор 5 *Chris and I are kind of a thing. / У нас с Крисом что-то есть (нет эффекта) *He's just a friend! / Он просто друг! (нет эффекта) Выбор 6 *I'm in! / Я за! (��16) *This isn't a good time... / Сейчас не лучшее время... (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 1 *He's a hottie! / Он красавчик!(нет эффекта) *He's out of your league. / Он не из твоей лиги! (нет эффекта) *You can do better. / Ты можешь найти лучше (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 2 *The funniest guy you'll ever meet. / Самый смешной парень, которого ты когда-либо встречал (нет эффекта) *A really good friend. / Очень хороший друг(нет эффекта) *Kind of a jerk, to be honest. / Какой-то придурок, если честно (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 3 *Have a girlfriend? / Есть девушка? (нет эффекта) *Have a boyfriend? / Есть парень? (нет эффекта) " " Выбор 7 *A talk sounds great. / Было бы здорово поговорить (��18) *We should really get back to work. / Мы правда должны вернуться к работе (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 4 *To be more than friends. / Быть больше, чем друзья ( ) *Well, I'm not sure what I want. / Ну, я не уверена, чего хочу (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 5 *Kiss Chris / Поцеловать Криса(нет эффекта) *Hug Chris / Обнять Криса (нет эффекта) " " Выбор 8 *You should be way more grateful! / Вы должны быть более благодарны! (нет эффекта) *Never mind... / Ничего... (нет эффекта) Выборы главы пять: День игры Выбор 1 *I'll tell you everything! / Я расскажу тебе всё!(нет эффекта) *Nothing happened. / Ничего не произошло (нет эффекта) Выбор 2 *I... have feelings for him. / У меня... есть чувства к нему (нет эффекта) *He's just a friend. / Он просто друг (нет эффекта) *He means nothing to me. / Он ничего для меня не значит (нет эффекта) Выбор 3 *How's the team's chemistry? / Как там химия в команде? (нет эффекта) *Is it hard to balance football and school? / Трудно сбалансировать футбол и школу? (нет эффекта) *Do you get a lot of girls? / У тебя много девушек? (нет эффекта) Выбор 4 *Talk to Chris. / Поговорить с Крисом (��16) *Get to my next class. / Пойти на следующий урок (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 1 *College is more than just football! / Коледж — это больше, чем просто футбол! (нет эффекта) *Use practice to prove yourself! / Практикуйся, чтобы показать себя! (нет эффекта) *Don't I give you a rush? / Разве я тебя не тороплю? ( ) Алмазный выбор 2 Это выбор, где нужно заполнить пропуск *He's our... / Он наш По-дефолту «Guy» (парень). Алмазный выбор 3 Это выбор, где нужно заполнить пропуск *He can... / Он умеет По-дефолту «Fly» (летать). Алмазный выбор 4 Это выбор, где нужно заполнить пропуск *Make us... / Заставь нас По-дефолту «Cry» (рыдать). Алмазный выбор 5 *That wise. / Это мудро (нет эффекта) *That into you. / Это для тебя (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 6 *Take Chris' hand. / Взять Криса за руку (нет эффекта) *Pat Chris on the back / Похлопать Криса по спине (нет эффекта) Выбор 5 *Let me talk to Abbie... / Дайте мне поговорить с Эбби (��17) *I can't help you. / Я не могу тебе помочь(нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 7 *Comic books? / Комиксы? (нет эффекта) *Nerdy guys? / Ботаники? (нет эффекта) Алмазный выбор 8 *Just... someone you know! / Просто... кто-то, кого ты знаешь! (нет эффекта) *Tyler! / Тайлер! (нет эффекта) " " " " Выбор 6 *I promise to go out with Chris! / Я обещаю встречаться с Крисом! (нет эффекта) *I promise to ask out... someone. / Я обещаю встречаться... с кем-нибудь! (нет эффекта) *I promise to stay single! /Я обещаю остаться одна!(нет эффекта) Выбор 7 This is a timed Выбор! *Take my shirt off! ( ) ⬅ Correct *Keep my shirt on. (нет эффекта) If the timer ends, you keep your shirt on. (нет эффекта) Выбор 8 Это выбор со временем! *Kings! (нет эффекта) *Queens! (нет эффекта) *Knights! (нет эффекта) ⬅ Правильный ответ Если время закончится, вы выкрикните неправильно слово (нет эффекта) Выбор 9 *Chris belongs with me! / Крис принадлежит мне!(нет эффекта) *Chris deserves better than her! / Крис заслуживает лучшего, чем она! (нет эффекта)